how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Crazy
Recap Future Ted tells his kid that although he had said many times that he is ready to settle down and stop dating, but being single is fun. He had a great time and it took someone really special to make him want to settle down, and that someone was Jeanette. She was the last girl he dated before meeting their mother, and she was the girl who finally got him to say that he wanted to settle down and really mean it. At the apartment, the gang is discussing how Jeanette broke Ted's TV with a beer. Marshall and Barney suggest Ted to break up with her, but Ted thinks that they want him to be single so that they can keep their clubhouse. Future Ted explains that in early 2013, he was the only single guy in the gang, and whenever Marshall and Barney bought something the weren't allowed to keep in their apartments, they hid it at his apartment. Ted leaves since and Jeanette and taking her dog to an exorcist. Ted says that he knows that she is crazy, but he is just doing this for fun. But he says that he is going break up with her, in a public place so she didn't flip out. Ted takes Jeanette to watch a game at Barclays Center, but she stats yelling at the referee. He tells her that he needs to talk before the game starts. At his apartment, he tells Marshall and Barney that he broke up with Jeanette last night. As he has to leave, he tells them not to let Jeanette in his apartment. Marshall reassures him that they can handle Jeanette. Just as Ted leaves, Jeanette comes by, but Barney and Marshall close the door on her. When Ted comes back, he them asks if Jeanette came by while he was gone. They tell him that she came by because she left her book so they let her go in his room to get it. Although they tell him that she left, Ted realizes that Jeanette is still in his room when he hears something breaking in his room. Barney finally tells him that she barricaded herself in his and Jeanette yells that she is never coming out. Ted tells Jeanette that he called the police, but they guys hear Jeanette talking on a wireless, making them realize that Jeanette is a cop. Ted gets ready to face Jeanette by wearing Barney's costume. When Marshall wonders why Jeanette can't accept them breaking up, Ted tells them that they didn't actually break up. He tells them that as he was about to break up with her, Jeanette tells him that she knows that he is in love with Lily. She started yelling at him and they got thrown out of the Barclays Center. He thought that because of the fight, she would think that they broke up if he didn't contact her again. they guys tell him that he has to face Jeanette and break up with her and they will rescue him if anything happens. However, five minutes later, Ted is rolls down the stairs. Ted sees Robin and Lily at his apartment as well, and they tell him that they could hear him screaming from three blocks away. Lily winders why Jeanette is in Ted's room, but Barney says that there is no reason and she is just crazy. However, Robin says that it's not that simple. She was talking to a friend of hers, the old lady (who is actually Mike Tyson), about Ted and Jeanette who said that girls act crazy because the guy they are dating sends them mixed signals, and the guy himself is a little crazy. Although Lily thinks that Ted didn't send Jeanette any mixed signals, Ted confesses that after their fight at Barclays Center, they started making out, which got them thrown out. Also, when he went upstairs to face her, he saw her wearing his Red Cowboy Boots and started making out with her. Lily says that he needs to be with Jeanette, because like her, he is also a little insane, so she thinks that he needs to be with Jeanette for a while and they all will be here for him when this goes down in flames (literally), because they love him. Ted then goes to his room to be with Jeanette. Meanwhile, when Lily asks Robin to pick Marvin up, while Lily prepares his food, Robin is a little nervous, she she has never held Marvin before. Future Ted says that Robin was terrified of holding Marvin, and she had always avoided doing so in the first eight months since he was born. While Lily and Robin are out getting lunch, Lily realizes that she left Marvin's pacifier on the bus, and asks Robin to watch him while she gets it back. However, Marvin starts crying just as Lily leaves, and not wanting to pick him up, Robin starts rocking his pacifier. When Lily comes back, she asks Robin if Marvin gave him any problems, she tell her that he only cried a little. Lily asks her if anything else happened and Robin tells her nothing else happened. Four years later, Lily and Robin get together and are drinking wine and Robin tells her that she has to confess something. She tells her that on the day she left Marvin alone with him while she went to get his pacifier, she didn't tell him at that time, but she a stranger pick him up to make him stop crying. She apologizes, but Lily says that it was four years ago, and it's okay, as ling as there is nothing more to that story and Robin tells her that there isn't. Twelve years from the present time, Lily and Robin get together again, and Robin tells her that there is more to that story; while she was talking to the old lady, Marvin's stroller rolled to the road, but Robin caught it. Lily tells her not to worry about it, since it was a long time ago. Robin tells her that is all to that story. Fourteen years from the present, Robin tells Lily another part of the story. As it was cold outside, the old lady tells Robin that they should get out of the cold and go to something open near that place which was a strip club. Robin apologizes again, and tells Lily that she has told her everything. Sixteen years from the present, Robin tells Lily that there is one other thing; she left Marvin with the old lady while she went to the bathroom. Robin tells her that there is nothing left to be revealed. Seventeen years from the present, Robin tells Lily that there is more to the story, she altered on little detail from the story; the person who helped her with Marvin was actually Mike Tyson. Lily is furious at Robin for waiting all these years to tell her that she met Mike Tyson and that Marvin was rocked to sleep by him. Later, in the present, Lily passes Marvin to Robin, who doesn't realize this as she is talking to Ted. She is surprised when she sees Marvin in her arms, which is a big moment for her. She then rocks Marvin at The apartment, till 3 in the morning and when Lily asks if wants to put him in his crib and head home, she says that she is okay. After Lily leaves, Robin smells Marvin's dirty diaper and calls Lily back. Continuity *This is the first episode of Season 8 to start with Ted's Kids from the year 2030. *A few of Ted's previous girlfriends/love interests are shown: **Amy ( ) **Jen ( ) **Trudy and Rachel ( ) **Vicky ( ) **Mary ( **Naomi ( ) *Flashbacks to Ted at some other location are also shown: **Ted and Barney at the Lusty Leopard ( ) **Ted and Barney at the Saint Patrick's Day party. ( ) **Ted, Barney and Marshall at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. ( ) *Ted still has his Red Cowboy Boots, this time Jeanette is wearing them. *Barney has also kept his job a mystery in previous episodes. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Mike Tyson says (in the strip club) to Marvin that he could just eat him up. After defeating Lou Savarese in 38 seconds in 2000, in the post fight interview Tyson (in reference to Lennox Lewis) said he wanted "to eat his (Lewis's) children" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Tyson#Lewis_vs._Tyson . Ted wears Music Other Notes *The title of this episode is opposite to the Season 7 episode . *It is found out that Ted has allergy medicine, but it was not said what he is allergic to. Guests * - Jeanette *Reatha Grey - Old Lady * - Himself Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode a C. She says that she is "tentatively disappointed at the way Ted’s half-hearted efforts to break up with “Bad Crazy” Jeanette fail." She also mentions that "the other plotline, with Robin avoiding picking up baby Marvin, starts off promising", but the series of flashforwards didn't work for her.http://www.avclub.com/articles/bad-crazy,92199/ Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 6.6 out of 10. He called Ted's storyline "halfhearted" and "Barney and Marshall's clubhouse antics were more entertaining than Ted's lack of good judgement this week." At the end, he adds, "Overall, there wasn't a whole lot to this week's episode, and it pretty sporadically shifted between being funny and not funny at all. I think the most notable bit of information this week was the fiery demise of Ted's apartment."http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/02/12/how-i-met-your-mother-bad-crazy-review References External Links * * *